Dare to Obey
by AutobotV
Summary: Yep...this is what you wanted! A follow up of Dare to Kiss! Mech on Mech action! MATURE WARNINGS! Soundwave and Jazz pairing! More info inside!
1. Prologue

**Dare to Obey**

**_Okay...I made a promise...and I'm trying to fufill it...a sequeal to Dare to Kiss! Dare to Obey! Three chapters plus this one where Jazz has been dared to obey Soundwave! How will this work out? Warnings! Mech on mech action! Mature action! I recommend you not to read this! Smut and slave and master routines! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since that incredible experience in that small cave. Two months after fulfilling a dare given to him by the twins. Two months since that wonderful but unexpected thing happened to him. Two months since he felt alive and excited. Two months since he slept with Soundwave. Jazz, the special ops Bot and the third in command was now both hungry and in need and the only way to satify them both was that dam Decepticon Officer Soundwave. Sitting back in his chair whilst watching the computer terminals he whined and moaned as he thought about that stunning Con. His broad chest, his dark body and that hidden treasure of a face was enough to make, even, Prime's knees wobble. However it had been two months and not even one dam e-mail.

'Typical Decepticon!' grumbled Jazz.

It was strange for a Bot like Jazz to be so interested in a Con like Soundwave but Jazz had many interfaces in the past but none of them matched the Soundwave expirience. He had tried to get him out of his head. he fooled around with Blaster, slept with Prowl and even tried to convince the Twins to give him another dare. However Blaster reminded Jazz of Soundwave, Prowl was too interested in work and the Twins had given up on giving him any more dares.

'Jazz we've had it! You just don't know when to quit!' grumbled Sideswipe.

'Yeah! You always see the dam dare right through to the end and never regret anything! Seriously...we're out!' snapped Sunstreaker.

'Aw c'mon you guys! Not even one little dare?' teased Jazz.

The Twins grumbled away and left Jazz on his own. The third in command was quite the dare devil as far as his reputation went. Give him a dare and he'd do it without question. he had done all crazy things like scribble on Prime's battle mask, steal Ratchet's tools and kick Tracks up the aft. Heck he even kissed a Decepticon and what happened to him? Heaven, that's what! However the Twins had finally admitted defeat for they were out of dares and Jazz was now seriously bored and when he was bored he'd be thinking about Soundwave. Now here he was in the command room...alone...with nothing to do.

'SLAGGIT ALL!' he wailed suddenly.

He was bored out of his mind and he so wanted to do something. however he couldn't really since he was covering for Blaster who was getting his audio system checked out by Ratchet. Until then he had to watch an empty screen. He wondered how could Blaster keep himself entertained if he had to sit here all day? Then again he was an Intel Bot who could pick up radio waves and frequency's with no problem so he guessed he listened to music all day long. But Jazz couldn't listen to music. In fact he didn't want to listen to music for it also reminded him of Soundwave. Slag to the pit he wanted that Con.

'Man what i wouldn't give for...'

Before Jazz could finish what he had to think out loud there was a sudden flash on the screen and a small icon appeared with a question right above it. Although Jazz couldn't give a dam about the job he was doing right now to look at some silly message it was what the message said that suddenly got him interested.

'Fancy a dare?'

Jazz looked round. It couldn't had been the twins for the message had originated from the outside. Time passed before an idea popped into his head as to who it might be from. Feeling a little excited and giddy Jazz replied back asking,

'Depends what it is.'

He waited for a second until he got a reply.

'I thought you lived for dares? That you don't care what they are.'

Jazz smirked.

'True but I would like to know what it is,' he replied.

The answer came back quick.

'Tell you what. If you win the dare I will do ANYTHING you want.'

The fact that it had "anything" written in bold capitals got Jazz very, very excited. So excited he forgot how to think as he replied quite quickly.

'When you say anything do you mean ANYTHING?'

he waited for the reply and it came.

'Just accept the dare and I promise you that if you succeed I will do anything your Spark desires!'

Jazz leaned back in his chair getting all flustered and hot just by typing away at a terminal. He knew that it was Soundwave. Soundwave could hack into anything he wanted to with his skills and it wouldn't surprise him if the Decepticon managed to dig up Jazz's e-mail address. Plus to have Soundwave do anything his Spark desired was like a dream come true. Of course he had to do the dare to get it but where was the harm in that? He had done tons of dares in the past and regretted none. Besides he might dare him to run around the Decepticon base screaming "Decepticons rule" or something like that. Without even thinking he replied,

'Fine. Sure. I accept the dare!'

At fisrt nothing happened when he sent it through. The reply was taking longer than predicted and for a moment Jazz thought something had gone wrong. However a reply came back and to Jazz's surprise it was a rather long one.

'Tomorrow you will be sent out on a three day patrol period. I altered Prowl's little roster. Meet me at these coordinates the moment you leave the base. Oh Jazz...if you loose you will have to do something you might not like...see you tomorrow!'

Jazz studied the message carefully. It almost sounded like a warning but Jazz was too excited to see what Soundwave had in store for him. Did he want him to run round the Decepticon base whilst trying to avoid capture? Did he want him to plant a bomb on Megatron's throne? Or maybe he wanted him to sing a song to the Decepticons over their intercom system? Whatever it was he couldn't wait for if he did this simple dare, which he presumed would be simple, Soundwave would do anything he wanted and that was something to look forward to. Relaxing back in the chair he dreamed up ideas of what to do with Soundwave.

* * *

As Soundwave had predicted Prowl found Jazz's name on the three day patrol list. Although he was confused to see Jazz's name there he just shrugged it off and gave the third in command the brief. Jazz knew the routine anyway, call in three times a day to report any findings or anything like that. he packed up some Energon rations and saluted Prowl as he walked out the base, transformed and drove off into the desert. To be honest that whole morning Jazz had been more excited than Grimlock was when he came home with a Decepticon trophy. All he had to do was preform some simple dare from Soundwave and then Soundwave would do anything he wanted.

'Man oh man the things I'm gonna make him do!' he cackled to himself as he drove off into the desert.

His imagination ran while he drove across the sand. Maybe he could have Soundwave sing him a song whilst dancing with a top hat and everything. Or better yet he could wait on Jazz on hand and foot. Clean for him, feed him...oh the endless possibilities. The coordinates were leading him to a remote area in the desert and he now began to wonder what on Earth was Soundwave planning for him? This dare better be good for the prize was something he was now craving for. He was getting nearer now and he could detect a Spark signature. Looking up he could see in the distance a dark blue figure leaning against some rocks.

'Hello Soundwave,' he purred.

There he was. tall, dark and handsome as always. Jazz was already excited with getting this dare over and done with so he could boss that hot Con around. But the thought of why did Soundwave call him out here still borthered him. What did he want him to do all the way out here? What could this dare be? The worst part was he already agreeded to do it and if he backed out now his pride would be dented badly. Plus he would be backing out on a dare the Decepticon would be giving him and that would be bad. very bad. Speeding up to the Decepticon he transformed and skidded to a halt right in front of Soundwave.

'Why hello there Soundwave. I have to admit it's been a while,' chuckled Jazz.

Soundwave didn't move. He just looked at Jazz as the smaller Bot looked rather proud of himself. He chuckled a little and stood up staright.

'I didn't think you were coming,' chuckled Soundwave.

Jazz smirked and gave Soundwave a dirty look.

'Oh c'mon Soundwave. After our last meeting you don't think I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you again.'

Soundwave made a low chuckle.

'So you think you can handle this dare I'm about to tell you? You accepted it and didn't even ask what it was. Are you sure you don't want to back out now?'

Jazz smirked. he had done things he never regretted. He was a daredevil who didn't believe in limits and he loved to break the rules. Giving Jazz his signiture smirk and relaxing against a rock he replied,

'I'll take your dare on and after it's over you have to do what I say! So bring it on!'

Soundwave didn't say anything. For a while there was silence and Jazz felt a little uncomfortable for a moment. What was the dare? Why was he hesitating? Jazz waited until at long last Soundwave walked over to him. He was almost like he was smirking as he approached Jazz with a desirable glint in his red visor. He then leaned down until his head was level with Jazz's and almost whispered into his audios what the dare was.

'I dare you to be my slave for three days staright. You have to obey my every command and if you compalin about it you offically lost the dare. if you win I'll do whatever you want.'

For a moment nothing happened. Nothing was said. the desert winds howled around them and the sun burned down. Then, with his voice echoing around the desert area Jazz howled,

'WHAT!?'

* * *

**Yup...that's right! Jazz is Soundwave's slave for three days straight! He has to obey his every command! So you will be expecting quite a lot of dirty slave and master smut and all that mech on mech action! If you have any suggestions do please write them in the reviews! Bye bye!**


	2. Day One

**Dare to Obey: Day One**

Soundwave sighed as he relaxed on his comfy chair. he snuggled up against it and listened to the sound of his favourite play list playing. It wasn't like him to relax but Megatron had been kind enough to give him three days off and what better way to spend it then relaxing in one of Megatron's old bunkers without having to listen to the other Decepticons whine and moan all around him. He smirked from under his mask. Megatron had built so many of these Bunkers he'd even forgotten about them after a while so there was no way the other Decepticons would bother him. This was almost heaven...except something was missing. Sitting up he looked round.

'Oh Jazz...I need some Energon! The sweet stuff!'

Moments later...appearing from another room walked out the Autobot Jazz. His face was burning red from the shame. His frame was trembling with both anger and embarrassment. Maybe it was the fact that not only he had been dared to be Soundwave's pet for three days but he was also wearing a garment that made him look like one of those maids the humans have. He had the frilly bonnet, matching apron and ribbons tied around his horns. However the worst part was that Soundwave had removed his lower armour so that his vavle and spike were exposed. The only thing that kept them from Soundwave's vision was the apron ribbon tied up in a bow behind his back and the apron that just covered his front end.

'Can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought to himself.

He walked over to Soundwave with the Energon on a tray, his face still burning red as Soundwave looked at him with a desirable look. This was not what he was expecting the dare to be.

'Looking nice Jazz. I'm glad those garments fit you.' chuckled Soundwave as he took the Energon.

Soundwave growled slightly but held his glossa. He wasn't allowed to complain or fight back or the dare was over. Instead he stood there as Soundwave drank away. this was so humiliating. If anyone found out about this he would be the laughing stock of the Autobots. the moment Soundwave told him what the dare was he almost lost control of his Spark. Worst part the moment he got dressed up Soundwave took some photos and told him if he lost he'd send them to the Autobots. So he had to put up, shut up and do whatever Soundwave says with no questions asked. He glared at Soundwave as he continued to drink. He had no idea the Decepticon was like this at all. Soundwave looked up at Jazz with a grin. he had not finished his drink yet.

'You thirsty Jazz?' he purred, waving the cube around.

Jazz made a low growl. He was thirsty and after Soundwave took his rations away he had no choice if he wanted to refuel. Sighing as his dignity began to slip away bit by bit he nodded.

'Yes I would.'

Soundwave then looked annoyed.

'I beg your pardon?' he snapped.

Jazz growled again and bit his lip. Soundwave had also told him to address him in a certain manner and speak to him in a certain way. Sighing as he bowed slightly he almost hissed the words through his denta's.

'Please may I have some...master?'

Soundwave smirked.

'Better.'

He held the Energon cube up but before Jazz could reach out to grab it Soundwave snatched it away shaking his head.

'No, no my little slave. I shall feed it to you.'

Jazz felt like killing himself right there and then. Sighing he leaned over so he could reach the cube but Soundwave shook his head.

'No, no, no. Silly little pet. On your knees in front of me. I wouldn't want to spill any of this down those lovely garments of yours.'

Jazz now went red in the face at the very thought of kneeling in front of Soundwave. However he had to obey Soundwave's every command so he slowly but surely he walked round until he was in front of Soundwave and then knelt down. The Decepticon smirked and he presented the cube in front of Jazz's lips. He tilted the cube until Jazz was able to sip from the edge of it. Jazz slurped it up and felt some of it trickle down his chin. There wasn't much in the cube but it took a while for Jazz to drink the whole thing. Once he was finished Soundwave placed the empty cube down but he placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder to prevent him from getting up. The Autobot looked up a little confused.

'It's time for desert Jazz,' purred Soundwave suddenly.

Jazz was still confused but when Soundwave removed his lower armour to revel his extended spike it made a little sense. At first he was screaming at himself but if he didn't do it this would mean he lost the dare. He felt a little hot and a little nervous for some reason. Sighing he leaned forward and gently gripped the base of Soundwave's spike. He opened his mouth and covered the tip with his lips. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, he had many lovers in the past so he was quite experienced. Licking the tip with his glossa whilst sucking the rest he earned a deep throated moan from Soundwave. He continued to pleasure him with his glossa whilst his hands massaged the base of the spike.

'You're very good at this aren't you,' purred Soundwave.

It was now getting very hot. Jazz uttered a muffled moan as Soundwave began to stroke his horns. They were his most sensitive body parts and having Soundwave stroke them whilst he was sucking him was getting him aroused. His lower body twitched and he almost bucked his hips as he took Soundwave whole. His glossa continued to lick around the spike, his denta gently grazed it and he sucked away whilst his hands now massaged Soundwave's inner thighs. Soundwave was now stroking both his horns and he was now finding it hard to silence his moans.

'That's very good Jazz,' he groaned.

The Autobot continued to buck his hips as he sucked away. His valve was already starting to drip as the fluids began to build up and his muffled moans increased. His vents had now kicked in to keep him cool as he began to move his head up and down, his glossa wrapping round the spike and his sucking getting harder. Soundwave was enjoying this so much he began to buck his hips into Jazz's mouth. The Autobot was almost on the verge of an overload but he tried not to just in case Soundwave would tell him off. He continued to buck his hips and made muffled moans as the heated member was starting to weep. Soundwave then leaned down and whispered something into Jazz's audios.

'In a moment I'm going to overload in your mouth and I want you to swallow every last drop!'

Jazz couldn't respond but he made a muffled moan as his sucking got quicker as his glossa massaged the spike. His fluids were dripping down his inner thighs and his body felt so very hot even though his vents were on at full blast. Then without warning Soundwave forced his head down and made a low moan as he overloaded in Jazz's mouth. The Autobot was surprised so suddenly that some of it trickled down his chin but he quickly swallowed the rest of it. It took him four gulps but he was able to consume it all. It tasted bittersweet and thick as expected. Soundwave seemed satisfied and without warning, as soon as Jazz was allowed to pull away from the spike, he hoisted him up till he was sitting on his waist. Jazz gasped when he realized his aft was leaning right against the harden spike and he whimpered as he nudged his aft against it. Soundwave smirked.

'Did you enjoy that my little pet?'

Jazz nodded and gasped as the spike was now wedge between his aft. He was now so desperate to have it shoved up his aft but Soundwave didn't do anything. Instead he leaned down, gripping Jazz's jaw and kissed him. His glossa was forced down the Autobots throat and he could taste the mixed fluids within his mouth. Jazz made a muffle moan as he tried to kiss back. His jaw was still aching but he enjoyed this so much. He almost forgot about the fact he was being a slave for three days and he lost himself in the kiss. Plus that heated spike that was pressed up against his aft was making him quite needy and Soundwave knew it. The Decepticon pulled away and smirked. Jazz's frame was trembling, his face was flustered and he was making small whine and whimpers.

'Is there something you want my little pet?' teased Soundwave.

Jazz made a whimper and nodded. However Soundwave wasn't taking that for an answer.

'Come now Jazz...what did I tell you before?'

Jazz sighed and made another whine. He had forgotten about the humiliation of being Soundwave's slave so he replied quickly whilst gripping Soundwave's chest.

'P-please...please Soundwave...I-I...I want it...'

Soundwave smirked.

'You want what?'

Jazz whined and nudged his aft against Soundwave's spike again.

'I want...I want you inside me!' he wailed.

Soundwave laughed.

'You're saying it all wrong my little slave.'

Jazz suddenly wailed and wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck. He was now so ver desperate.

'Please...please master....please take me!' he almost screamed.

Better. Soundwave hoisted Jazz up until his aft was right above his hardened spike. Jazz made a sudden moan as more of his fluids dripped out of his port and down his thighs. He looked so delicious and Soundwave couldn't help but moan as Jazz's fluids dripped out of his port and onto his spike. Jazz was now quivering like mad as his hungry ports were so very desperate for that large mass. He decided that the wait was over and he lowered Jazz down onto his spike. Jazz suddenly wailed as he felt the spike nudge against his vavle.

'Oh please...oh please just...oh Primus!'

Soundwave grunted as he forced his spike into the lubed up valve. Jazz made a long low moan as Soundwave's spike was buried into his port. His fluids had poured out till they were spilling all over Soundwave's groin area. Soundwave gasped as his spike was now wrapped in the warmth of Jazz's ports. The electrical pulses within him were going off so quickly that Soundwave almost couldn't contain himself. He remained still for a moment as he took in all the warmth and sighed in satisfaction. However he continued to buck his hips up into Jazz's ports and enjoyed the sounds he was making. He gripped the Autobots hips and thrusted into him in a slow pace.

'Oh...oh...M-master...oh Primus...oooh...ah...ah....oh Primus...'

Jazz was lost in ecstasy as he continued to moan and groan. He tried to move his hips so he was in sync with Soundwave's thrusts but it was a little hard for him in this postion. Instead he leaned forward and nuzzled Soundwave's neck shoulder which seemed to please the Decepticon. His optics were dimmed slightly and his saliva was dripping down his chin as he continued to make small cries and moans of pleasure. The Decepticon's hands were massaging his hips and he moaned as he felt his sensors go off like off like mad. He gasped as Soundwave's pace increased and and he arched his back, writing in pleasure.

'Oh yes...like that...oh please...master...please...oh Primus...yes! yes! oh yes!'

Soundwave continued to increase his pace. Jazz was now drooling and moaning as he allowed Soundwave to increase his pace. His ports were now flowing with lubricants and Soundwave was almost at his peak. However Soundwave made a low snarl and pulled Jazz up to him so he could say something to him.

'You are not to overload! You are to overload when I tell you!'

Jazz gasped but tried to nod and answer back. He had to obey. That was what he had to remember if wanted Soundwave to do what ever he wanted. He had to obey. He had to win this dare. However he was ready to overload but until Soundwave gave him permission he had to hold it but it was so hard. Soundwave was now increasing his pace and he suddenly gripped Jazz's hips, slamming him down against him and uttering a low moan as he exploded within his pet. Jazz suddenly opened his mouth but no sound came out. He almost overloaded but he held it as Soundwave's fluids filled him and slowly trickled out of him. Soundwave gasped and relaxed against the chair as Jazz slumped against him. Jazz was now heaving quite fast but he still needed to overload. He felt ready to burst but Soundwave hadn't said anything yet. He whimpered as Soundwave shifted to remove himself from him causing more lubricants to pour out of him. He felt ready to explode.

'S-Soundwave...I-I...I mean Master....I need to...please let me come!' he begged.

Soundwave waited until he was ready before he sat up to look at his desperate pet. Just to tease him he slipped his two didgets up Jazz's port making the poor thing wail.

'Oh please Master...please...oh please let me come!' he begged

Soundwave smirked and continued to tease him. He twisted the fingers and jerked them a little as he stroked Jazz's insides. The poor thing wailed as pleasure was winning against his control to keep himself from overloading. Soundwave laughed a little as Jazz moaned and cried out in pleasure.

'You can come when you count to ten outload. You have to count all the way to ten...no skipping numbers...once you counted ten then you can come.'

Jazz whimpered as Soundwave continued to twist and jerk his fingers within him. He was on the verge of bursting but he had to obey. Gripping the arms of the chair he began to count.

'One....t-two...oh Primus...t-three...four...oh....ah, ah...f-five...si....six...I-I can't....s-seven...oooh...eight....n-n-nine...ah...t...TEN!'

The moment he screamed out ten he overloaded. His whole frame trembled as his fluids burst from his port and all over Soundwave's fingers. He made a low moan before falling against the Decepticon. Soundwave seemed pleased and he shifted Jazz so he could stand up. Jazz looked exhausted but he looked up to see what Soundwave was up to.

'That was very good Jazz. Now clean up this mess and I'll see you once you finished.'

Jazz sighed and tried to get his systems back in check. He wanted to snarl back but he had to obey. If he wanted to win this dare he had to obey. Grunting he sat up and nodded.

'Yes master...but can I clean up first please?'

Soundwave walked away and looked at him with a smirk.

'When I say so...now clean up this mess.'

Jazz sighed as Soundwave walked off. Having little choice he did what he was told and grabbed the cleaning kit.

* * *

Jazz sighed for his inner thighs were still covered in his fluids and Soundwave's. It was so frustrating and embarrassing that he was walking around the bunker like this. Dressed up like some maid and his legs covered in bonding fluids...if any of the Autobots saw him like this he would never be able to live it down. He had cleaned up that mess on the chair and now Soundwave had given him other jobs. He had to prepare the berth by cleaning the sheets, prepare some Energon for dinner, clean the hallways, polish the furniture and even paint some damaged walls. However the next job got him a little red. After finishing his chores he then went to see Soundwave who had some wax ready in a large tub. He was hoping that Soundwave would allow him to clean up but he had one last job for him.

'I need some polishing...then you can go clean up, have some dinner and then bed.'

Jazz sighed but did what he was told. Bowing slightly he replied,

'Yes master.'

Picking up the tub of wax he took a huge scoop out. Soundwae stood in the middle of the room and allowed Jazz to step forward to apply the wax. Jazz hadn't had much experience with applying wax but he had seen Tracks and Sunstreaker do it so he tried to copy them. Starting with the legs he knelt down and applied the wax. He gently rubbed it in, spreading it out and rubbing it in so the shine would come out. Soundwave was enjoying this so much he petted Jazz on the helm as he continued to polish him.

'Very good Jazz,' he purred.

Jazz suppressed a groan as he felt those fingers on his horns. He continued to rub the polish in and he felt his body flare up with heat as he got higher and higher with Soundwave's body. He was now polishing his thighs and he was trying to keep calm as Soundwave was now uttering low moans. Soundwave's legs were now gleaming and now he was cleaning his waist and he felt his face flare us as he polished round the waist. He had to get another scoop of wax but he continues to apply it. Soundwave was enjoying this. Jazz had now moved to his chest, his face sill red and his body giving off heat. The Decepticon could tell he was getting aroused so he placed his hand on Jazz's aft. Jazz gasped as he felt Soundwave stroke his aft, his fingers brushing against his port.

'You're doing a good job Jazz,' purred Soundwave.

'T-Thank you master,' gasped Jazz as he tried to fight the sensation he as getting from Soundwave's touch.

Soundwave could still feel the fluids from earlier and he nudged his fingers against the port. Jazz whimpered and tried to focus on the polishing. He had to finish this task, he had to obey so he could win the dare. He just continued to polish and tried to ignore the touches. It was so very hard but he did what he was told. Soundwave's chest was almost gleaming but before Jazz could finish off Soundwave suddenly stopped him by grabbing his hands.

'Now, now Jazz. You've done such a wonderful job and I think I should polish you up to.'

Jazz appeared confused but he did what he was told. Soundwave leaned over to scoop up some wax and Jazz waited for another command. He presumed he had to take the frocks off but Soundwave suddenly knealt down. Jazz was a little surprised but before he could ask what Soundwave was doing he suddenly felt Soundwave's fingers touching his spike.

'O-oh Primus...I...I...'

Soundwave was now massaging his spike, his hands coated in wax. Jazz gasped as his Spike began to extend and he moaned as Soundwave continued stroke and rub it. The wax was cold but Soundwave's hands were so warm. It was a strange mixture but he was loving it. He had nothing to lean against so he had no choice but to stand like that whilst Soundwave continued to stroke him. He whimpered and moan, bucking his hips slightly as the strokes continued.

'Oooh...I-I..please...don't...m-master.'

Soundwave smirked as he continued to stroke the spike.

'Are you ready to overload Jazz?' purred Soundwave.

Jazz whimpered and made a small no. His fluids were building up and he was ready to explode. However Soundwave was once again teasing him.

'You can't overload until I say so.'

Jazz whined and bucked his hips again. He was oh so ready to explode but Soundwave hadn't given him the command. Instead he continued to moan and gasp as Soundwave continued to coat his spike in the wax. His vents were on again and he moaned away. His optics were dimming and he was breathing in cool air to help keep him cool.

'O-Oh master...oh my...p-please...please...can I overload now?' he whimpered.

Soundwave smirked and stood up. His hands left the spike and Jazz looked up horrified. He whined as he was left there with his spike needing release. Soundwave laughed as he watched Jazz buck his hips, whimpering as his spike was already starting to weep. He tried o grab it himself but Soundwave suddenly snapped,

'No touching!'

Jazz moaned. His legs were quivering so much he was ready to collapse. He looked to Soundwave with needy optics and whined.

'Oh please master...oh p-please...I-I need to come!'

Soundwave smirked.

'Alright but first you have to count to 15!'

Jazz wailed in disbelief but he quickly began to count.

'O-one......ah...two...t-three...ah...f-f-four....f-f-five...six...s-seven...oh...oh Primus I...eight...n-nine...I can't...t-t-ten...eleven...t-twelve...ah...thirteen...f-fourteen...urg...FIFTHTEEN!'

Jazz wailed as he overloaded at long last, the fluids bursting out of his spike and spurting all over the floor. He wailed and gasped as he was able to empty himself, falling to his knees he moaned as his spike continued to drip. He was getting sick and tired of these counting games...it was almost like torture. Grunting he forced himself to his feet and looked up at Soundwave, the Decepticon still grinning.

'That was a wonderful show my little slave. Now clean up in here, have your Energon, report in, have your shower and come to bed.'

Jazz gasped and made a few panting noises. How could he stand there and act like nothing was happening? Was this all some sick joke to him? He just wanted to take the dam frock off and go home but if he did he would of lost the dare, his pride would be dented and Soundwave would show the Autobots the photos of him in that dress. However wasn't his pride being heavily dented by doing these embarrassing tasks? It mattered not for now...the first day was almost over and soon Soundwave would be doing what he wanted him to do. Sighing he bowed slightly and replied.

'T-thank you master.'

* * *

The water felt so warm against his armour. The dirt and the fluids dripped off his body along with the water. Jazz sighed in relief as he suddenly felt clean again. He had done what Soundwave had asked him too and now he was in the shower cleaning up. Thankfully nothing happened over dinner but it was nice to have Soundwave compliment him for preparing some good Energon. Plus he was able to call in and allowed the Autobots to know he was OK. That was a flat out lie but he had no choice. Now he was having a nice and refreshing shower and he was now thinking of what he could do once he won the dare.

'I'll be making him beg and moan and scream for pleasure! Plus I'll make him count to 100 before he can come!' he snapped.

Turning off the taps he dried himself off and put the dam frocks back on. Soundwave had ordered him to remain in that garment until the three days were up. Sighing he walked out and into the room where Soundwave was lying in the berth, waiting for him. He sighed and walked over to the berth, bowing and awaited for a command. Soundwave looked up at him and smiled. Once again he had removed his mask and he smiled as he looked at Jazz.

'You smell nice and clean,' he chuckled.

Jazz bowed again.

'Thank you for noticing master,' he sighed.

Soundwave sat up a little.

'Aw whats the matter...you don't seem to be happy...was I being too mean?'

Jazz went red and stood up looking annoyed but he held in his anger.

'I'll...I will accept what you throw at me master...I will win this dare so please prepare yourself at the end of the third day.'

He said that with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Soundwave smirked and looked at Jazz playfully.

'Oh my that wasn't very nice Jazz...I'm going to have to punish you.'

Jazz winced and he cursed himself slightly. How on Earth was Soundwave going to punish him? The Decepticon sat up and shuffled to the end of the berth. He then grabbed Jazz and slammed him onto his lap face first. Jazz yelped as he found himself lying on Jazz's lap.

'W-what are you doing!?' he wailed.

Then he felt a sharp pain on his aft. He yelped and suddenly gripped Soundwave's leg. The pain came back and he yelped even louder. He looked over his shoulder to see that Soundwave was spanking him! He tried to say something but when Soundwave spanked him again he cried out again. His aft as starting to burn up as the pain in creased and he yelped and cried out every time Soundwave's palm connected with his aft. This had to be the most humiliating thing ever!

'P-Please stop this! Please...m-master!' he manged to yelp between the spanks.

Soundwave smirked as he continued to spank the now sore aft. jazz yelped and whimpered as the spanking continued.

'Now, now my little pet...I have to punish you!'

Jazz growled but he still cried out in pain as he was spanked over and over. This was so humiliating and the worst part was that he was getting aroused by the whole thing. His face flared up and one of his yelps sounded like a moan. Soundwave had now noticed that Jazz as in an aroused state and he laughed as he spanked Jazz even harder.

'Are you getting a turn on from this Jazz?'

Jazz didn't answer but continued to cry out in pain and pleasure as his aft was beaten. Soundwave asked again, he was expecting an answer.

'Are you getting aroused by this my little pet?'

Jazz whimpered and he realized he was.

'Y-yes I am...master,' he managed to say in between the spanking.

Soundwave laughed.

'Oh my you are quite a dirty little slut aren't you?'

Jazz snarled at the sudden insult but he had to admit he was getting a turn on from all of this. Continuing to hold onto to Soundwave's legs he allowed the spanking to continue. His whimpers and yelps continued as well and his aft was getting so sore he wasn't sure if he could feel it anymore. Then at long last Soundwave stopped and allowed Jazz to catch his breath. Jazz whimpered as his aft began to ache and he actually made a small sob. Soundwave then flopped him on the berth and sighed.

'Did that hurt my little pet?'

Jazz sighed and nodded. Soundwave smirked and leaned over. Jazz gasped when he suddenly felt Soundwave's lips pressing gently against his aft. How embarrassing was this? Soundwave was kissing his aft better! He trembled slightly as Soundwave kissed it better and then he slumped back on the berth.

'Congrats Jazz...the first day is over. See you in the morning!'

Jazz sighed. Two more days of the crap. Just two more days and then he would have Soundwave where he wanted him! Snuggling on the berth Jazz sighed and fell into recharge hoping that tomorrow won't be as humiliating as this one!

* * *

**Day one done! Do any of you have ideas for day two? Please write in the reviews ^^ Enjoy!**


	3. Day Two

**Hey there everyone! Here are the warnings! There is serious mech on mech action here! NC-17! R rated stuff going on here! I seriously suggest you turn back if you're not into this stuff! I do not own "Totally Addicted to Bass" or "Cinderella"...if you're confused then read on but I AM WARNING YOU! STICKY SMUT! BONDAGE! DOMINACE! MECHXMECH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Dare to Obey: Day Two**

Jazz awoke with a start. Soundwave was nudging him gently and smirked as soon as Jazz looked up at him. At first Jazz looked at him with a puzzled expression until he suddenly remembered why he was there. The Autobot sat up and looked around trying to remember where he was. He was in a large room on a large berth and he could smell something that made him feel funny. Then he remembered. He was in that old Decepticon bunker where he was acting as Soundwave's personal slave. The Decepticon had dared him to be his slave for three days straight, obeying his every command no matter what. If he won Soundwave would do whatever he wanted but if he lost Soundwave would send those pictures of him dressed up as a slave back to the Autobots. So here he was lying in a large berth, dressed up in frilly frocks and ready to obey Soundwave's command. Soundwave himself was just smirking down at his little pet with a devious grin. Since Jazz became his slave he decided to leave his mask off so it was easier to...y'know.

'Sleep well?' he asked.

Jazz yawned but replied.

'Yes I did...how about you my dear Master?'

Jazz had said the last part in a sarcastic tone but he was careful not to sound too ofensive. Last time he did that he ended up with a sore aft that kept him awake through most of the night. Soundwave chuckled and nodded, thankfully not notcing the sarcasim in Jazz's voice. He had ordered Jazz to adress him as a slave would to a master much to the Autobot's anger. Getting off the berth he ushered Jazz to follow him.

'It's time for a shower my little slave.'

That made the Autobot a little happier. He loved having a shower in the morning and he was grateful that Soundwave was allowing him to do so. He quickly made up the berth and then left the room to follow him to the wash racks. He took off the frocks and placed them on the shelf. Uniting the ribbons from his horns was a little hard but he managed to pull them off. He was about to get in but to his disappointment Soundwave had gotten in the shower first and there was only one shower within the whole bunker. Sighing he was about to sit down and wait but the Decepticon had noticed him.

'Come on in Jazz,' he purred.

Jazz flinched but he got up. He had a feeling that this as somehow going to end up a little messy dispite where they were. Soundwave stepped back so Jazz could squeeze in. The shower space was just big enough for the pair of them to fit in but Jazz didn't like the idea of being pushed up against Soundwave. Getting under the hot water he sighed as the warm sensation of the water made him feel completely relaxed. However having Soundwave standing right behind him. He yelped when Soundwave suddenly started to rub lotion into his back. At first he was a little uncomfortable with it but as Soundwave's fingers traced and massaged his back he uttered a low moan and leaned into it. It felt so nice for a change to have Soundwave treat him like this. It was only day two of the dare so maybe today wouldn't be so bad. However Soundwave's hands were now travelling lower and lower until they were at his aft. He cried out when he suddenly felt those large fingers trying to enter his valve.

'W-wait a minute Soundwave!' he cried out.

However Soundwave was ignoring him and was now rubbing in more lotion into his quivering valve. He gasped as Soundwave continued to slip and shove his fingers in and out whilst holding his hip to keep him from moving. The lotion was now running down his inner thighs along with the water. He twitched and moaned as the Decepticon continued to slip more and more lotion in.

'Now, now Jazz. I have alot planned today with you so I have to make sure you're all clean inside and out.'

Jazz whined as he the fingers slipped in even deeper. The lotion was making him feel funny since it was so slick and thick and the warm water made him feel hot. It made him a little nervous when Soundwave said he had plans for him but he completely forgot about it when Soundwave forced his lotion covered fingers even deeper within him. He cried out and pressed up against Soundwave moaning like a like mad. Soundwave smirked down at him and then grabbed the shower extension.

'Now lets rinse you out,' purred the Decepticon.

Before Jazz could even ask he suddenly cried out when he felt the shower hose suddenly shoved up his aft. He almost jumped out the shower but Soundwave held him tight against his body. The water pressure being forced into his valve was making him feel ecstatic and he wailed and moaned as the pressure increased. Red Alert used to tell him during drunken conversations that when Inferno wanted to get adventurous during an interface he'd shove his hose hand up his aft and right before Red Alert climaxed he'd release an amazing amount of pressure that almost made him faint. Jazz thought he would never get to experience something like that but now here he was with Soundwave shoving a shower hose up his aft.

'O-ooh..oh Primus...oh...ooh.'

Soundwave was now turning p the water temperature and was now slowly increasing the water pressure. Jazz was now bucking his hips backwards and moaning like mad as the Decepticon continued to force the hose deeper into him. Soundwave purred as Jazz continued to moan and buck in his hips in his grip. Then Jazz did something he thought he would never say.

'C-can I...can I c-come master?'

Soundwave smirked as Jazz looked up at him from over his shoulder. His face was flustered and soaking wet. He could just see his optics from behind his visor and they were full of need. He decided to be a little nicer to him this morning.

'OK my little pet. Come for me.'

Jazz quivered and moaned as Soundwave twisted and jerked the hose within him. Then Jazz suddenly wailed as he suddenly climaxed and the moment he did Soundwave increased the pressure to its highest. Jazz wailed as his bonding fluids, lotion and hot water suddenly burst out of his valve and leaked all over the floor. The Autobot trembled as the fluids trickled down his legs and he collapse against Soundwave. Soundwave chuckled as he watched Jazz trying to recover and he pulled the hose out of him which caused more fluids to drip out.

'Very good Jazz. Now get yourself cleaned up and meet me down in the recreation room. We'll be spending the whole day down there so don't forget to bring the Energon containers.'

Jazz gasped and looked up, making a small nod. Soundwave smirked and hopped out of the shower to allow Jazz to clean himself up. The Autobot sighed and tried to bring himself back to his senses. What on Earth was Soundwave planning for him for the rest of the day?

* * *

Walking down he hallway whilst wearing the frilly frocks and carrying the large Energon containers Jazz sighed as he approached the recreation room. In used to be the old rec room where the Decepticons used to relax but apparently Soundwave had done something to it. He was going to spend all day in here so whatever Soundwave had planned for him he hoped it would go quick. Stepping in the room he looked around. He was expecting some sort of torture chamber but all he saw was a karaoke machine, a large box in the corner and some more frilly frocks hanging up in the corner with a camera set up. He was surprised with what he saw and he wondered where Soundwave was until he saw movement in the corner.

'Nice of you to show up my dear Jazz. Now then put down the Energon and let's star with our first activity for the day,' purred Soundwave.

Jazz obeyed and put the Energon down on the table. Walking over to Soundwave the Decepticon suddenly produced some straps and ropes which made the Autobot yelp under his breath. What was Soundwave up to?

'S-so what are we doing first Master?' he asked.

Soundwave smirked and stepped forward with a nasty little grin.

'We're going to have some fun...'

-----

Jazz thought that if he did make it through these three days of humiliation he would be able to live it down eventually. However this what he was doing right now was going to scar him for life. Soundwave had strapped his arms tight behind his back and hooked them to a rope hanging from the ceiling so he couldn't move. Then he strapped his legs up and forced them apart so he was baring it all to whoever stood in front of him. Then, for the hell of it, he forced a gag into his mouth. He looked like a whore bot ready to be served up to whoever was hungry for it. Jazz's face had gone bright red as Soundwave continued to circle him with a devious grin on his face.

'My oh my do you look tasty Jazz,' purred Sound petting the immobilized Autobot.

Jazz closed his optics and uttered a muffled groan of frustration. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole life. Tied up and helpless with a Decepticon circling him with the look of lust all over his face. He could only imagine what Soundwave was going to do to him. The Decepticon then left Jazz's side for the moment and walked over to the karaoke machine. There were two mics but how the slag was Jazz supposed to sing along with a gag in his mouth? Soundwave began to flick through the play list and gave Jazz a rather creepy smile.

'So Jazz...what song sahll we sing first? Well you'll be doing the singing and I can't wait to hear it!'

Soundwave then walked over to Jazz carrying the two mics and for a very good reason Jazz suddenly felt a little scared. Soundwave bent down and quickly removed the gag from Jazz's mouth. Before the Autobot could even say anything Soundwave thrusted one of the mics into his open mouth. The Autobot yelped and made a muffled gasp. His muffled gasp suddenly echoed across the speakers in the room. He blushed slightly but wonder what Soundwave was going to do with that second mic. Soundwave smirked as he dangled it in front of Jazz in a teasing manner before taking a firm grip of it. The mic was then traced down from his chest, his abdomen and then Jazz made another muffled protest when he realized where this was going. Soundwave made a small purr as he nudged the mic against Jazz's valve.

'I am so going to enjoy the noises you make...as will you take pleasure in making them.'

Jazz started to buck and struggle, his muffled gasps and protests were echoing around the room across the speakers. He was getting hot just hearing his own voice projected across the room. Soundwave continued to stroke the mic against Jazz's valve and already the Autobot was beginning to lube up quite fast. Soon he was making muffled moans as the sensation and the electric static from the mic was beginning to turn him on. Soundwave retracted the mic back a bit so he could show Jazz just how much of his lubricants were already dripping out. Jazz flushed red and found himself trying to stretch his legs even further out which seemed impossible since Soundwave had them stretch to their limits. His muffled moans sounded needy over the speakers and Soundwave enjoyed listening to them. the mic in his mouth was rather big and it was causing his jaw to ache and he was beginning to drool quite a lot but he blocked out that minor pain and enjoyed this wonderful sensation that he was feeling around his quivering valve.

'I can see you're enjoying this...' purred Soundwave as he continued to trace the mic around his pet's valve.

Jazz made a muffled plea and tried bucking his hips forward which was almost impossible in mid air and the way he was strapped up. Since he had a large mic wedged into his mouth it was rather hard to make out what the Autobot was asking for. However Soundwave knew what he was asking for and he continued to tease his little pet. Jazz continued to make muffled pleas and whines, his moaning and gasping he was making...those beautiful noises were surrounding them and the noises themselves were making Jazz even hotter. Finally Soundwave leaned over and traced a glossa up Jazz's red cheeks.

'What do you want me to do with this mic?' he asked in a seducing tone.

Jazz moaned and tried to say what he wanted but it came out muffled and unreadable across the speakers. Soundwave chuckled and started a little guessing game.

'Do you want me to sing into the mic?'

Jazz shook his head.

'You want me to clean the mic?'

A frustrated moan followed and Jazz shook his head once again.

'Hmmmm...do you want me to unplug the mic?'

Jazz made an even louder muffled moan of protest and looked up at Soundwave with pleading optics. Soundwave snickered and then leaned in closer, licking some of the dripping lubricants off the mic.

'Do you want the mic inside you?'

Jazz suddenly nodded and made more muffled moans and whines, his hips swaying and bucking. Soundwave luaghed and licked Jazz's cheek again.

'Oh my little naughty slave...you're quite the slut aren't you?'

Jazz was a little lost in his senses to give a dam about his pride and he nodded like mad, his muffled whines and moans were filling the room until Soundwave was sure the speakers were ready to overload. Soundwave then placed the mic in front of Jazz's lubed up valve earning another needy moan. He then began to gently push the mic against the vavle trying to gain entrance which was a little hard since the large round mic head was a little bigger than Jazz's valve. The Autobot continued to moan and whine, bucking his hips like crazy and Soundwave could make out the pleas over the speakers. He gave Jazz another devious smirk before ramming the mic in. Jazz's whole body suddenly shook like mad, he threw his head back and the loudest muffled moan/scream was heard over the mics. Soundwave laughed as he watched Jazz continue to buck his hips even though he had the mic shoved up his aft.

'Enjoying it my little slave?' asked Soundwave.

Jazz made a shameless nod and continued to moan and whine as Soundwave twisted and pushed the mic in even further. Satisfied Soundwave stood back and marveled at the sight. Jazz was strung up in mid air with his arms forced behind his back. A mic was stuck in his mouth and was causing the Autobot to drool. His cheeks were all flustered and red and his optics looked up at him in a pleading manner. His legs had been stretched until he wasn't able to hide anything anymore and stuck up his valve with lubricants dripping onto the floor was yet another mic.

'This will make a nice memory!' chuckled Soundwave as he took a couple of pictures.

Jazz didn't react he just hanged there and took it. These wonderful and sinful temptations were taking over him and he was already craving more. He had already forgotten about the bet and what would happen if he won or lose. Instead he continued to moan with pleasure as the electric static off the mic in his valve was setting off sensitive nerve lines within him off like crazy. Soundwave smiled again and then he began to set up the recording device. Jazz was too busy enjoying the sensation to notice the camera fall on him. Soundwave then moved to the karaoke machine and started to warm up at song.

'Do you like songs with alot of bass in it Jazz?' asked Soundwave.

Jazz awoke from his little dream world and nodded to Soundwave's question. The Decepticon smirked and pressed play. He stood back as the song prepared to play and almost laughed as Jazz looked at him with a confused look, as if to say,

'How am I supposed to sing with this thing stuck in my mouth?'

Soundwave laughed.

'Oh don't worry Jazz...you will be singing!' purred Soundwave as he made sure th camera was recording everything that was happening.

Before Jazz could even ask he suddenly felt both the mic in his mouth and valve give off more static electricity and vibrate slightly. Jazz suddenly made more muffled wails and moans as the song started to play and he realized what song it was. Totally Addicted to Bass by Puretone. Very funny Soundwave. However before he could even think about glaring at Soundwave the song was already starting to play and the mics were both vibrating like mad and giving off more static electricity.

_I've got two pale hands up against the window pane_

_I'm shaking with the heat of my need again_

_Starts in my feet, reverbs up to my brain_

_There's nothing I can do to revert the pain_

_I'm looking down to the street below_

_There's nothing in the way they move to show_

_They too know what I know,_

_They too hunger for the beast below_

Jazz was now moaning and bucking his hips like crazy. Soundwave had cranked up the bass so the mics would vibrate more and it was sending Jazz down a river of ecstasy. Soundwave watched and listened as Jazz continued to writhe up in mid air and make sweet noise across the speakers. Lubricants were still dripping out of Jazz's vavle and already a small puddle was on the floor...something for Jazz to clean up later.

_Listening to the radio I feel so out of place_

_There's a certain something missing that the treble can't erase_

_I know you can tell just by looking at my face_

_A word about my weakness_

_I'm totally addicted to bass_

_a-waowa-ow_

_a-waowa-ow_

Jazz suddenly made a loud muffled wail as the beat began to pick up and the bass got louder and faster. He was shaking like crazy as if he was dancing to the song as best he could. Soundwave was getting a little hot himself as he watched his little slave move and moan with the music. It was an amazing sight and the best part was he was getting it all on film. Jazz continued to cry out muffled groans and moans as the beat picked up.

_There's nothing I can do to be cool_

_I don't sleep till I've had my fuel_

_It frustrates if I'm deprived_

_A hunger that grates from deep inside_

_Feel like I'm doing time_

_Imprisoned by dependence on a rhythm sublime_

_In my mind I must overcome the need to define_

_Solitary silence of a faceless crime_

Jazz optics suddenly locked onto Soundwave's and his muffled moans and whines got louder and louder. It looked like he was trying to say something and Soundwave had a good idea what it was. He leaned back and smirked as Jazz continued to buck and moan as the beat was ready to pick up again.

'Jazz be a good little slave for me now. Do you want to come?'

Jazz nodded like crazy and suddenly made a loud muffled wail as more electric static caused the nerves within him to go off like explosions all over his lower body. His hips were now bucking and he looked to Soundwave, waiting for an answer.

_Standing by the stereo I'm feeling so alone_

_With my back against the speaker and I'm moving on my own_

_Surrounded by so many and they're staring at my face_

_They're picking up my problem_

_I'm totally addicted to bass_

_a-waowa-ow_

_a-waowa-ow_

Soundwave was oh so tempted to take the mic out of Jazz and take him but he held back. Instead he tortured Jazz some more by giving him the next command that Jazz would have to obey for if he didn't obey he would lose the bet. If Jazz lost the bet then that would mean the Autobots would get a nice little music video sent to them along with a few pictures.

'Jazz...you can come after the song is over!'

Jazz made a muffled wail of frustration but he obeyed. He looked desperate as he tried to hold it in. He had already made a small puddle and that was just the icing on the cake. The song was almost over and Soundwave watched as Jazz desperately tried to keep himself together but it was a little hard with his legs stretched like that and a mic shoved up his aft.

_Summer's at my window, I look down on the street_

_People I see everywhere are tapping their feet_

_Suddenly I realise in that look that I was wrong_

_Everybody's grooving to their own song_

_Down at the scene below_

_There's something in the way they move to show_

_They too know what I know_

_They too hunger for the beast below_

_Rhythm's running over me to wash away my fears_

_The back beat of humanity it sweetens my tears_

_There's something that's connected us down throughout the years_

_There's no need to feel so lonely_

_Everyone's addicted to bass_

_a-waowa-ow_

The song was almost over and Soundwave was amused to see that Jazz was using his own willpower to stop himself from overloading. The speakers were emitting his moans and cries so wonderfully that the Decepticon almost lost himself in them.

_Your bass line is shooting up my spine_

_(Your bass line)_

_Your bass line has got me feeling fine_

_It's filling up my mind_

_Your bass line is shooting up my spine_

_(a-waowa-ow)_

_Your bass line has got me feeling fine_

_It's filling up my mind_

_Your bass line is shooting up my spine_

_(a-waowa-ow)_

_Your bass line has got me feeling fine_

_It's filling up my mind_

_Your bass line is shooting up my mind_

_(your bass line)_

The song was finally over. Jazz suddenly wailed as he overloaded quite suddenly. His lubricants and fluids burst from his valve so suddenly the mic popped out along with it. It was completely covered in all of Jazz's fluids and the small puddle was now a fairly large puddle. Jazz trembled as he overloaded in front of Soundwave who watched with lustful optics. He had recorded all the sounds that Jazz made and even though the karaoke machine claimed that Jazz was waaaaay out of tune the Decepticon believed it was the best version of the song he had ever heard. Jazz himself was now gasping as he tried to bring himself back to the real world but all he could think about was what a wonderful experience that was. When Soundwave came into view he looked up wondering what he was going to do next.

'I should hear you sing more often my dear little pet. You put off a magnificent performance!'

Jazz was still flushing red and he sighed with relief as the mic in his mouth was removed. His jaw was aching slightly and his voice was a little ragged when he tried to speak. He was waiting for the Decepticon to take him down however Soundwave seemed reluctant to take him down for he did look so delicious just hanging there like a little helpless Autobot. Instead Soundwave decided it was time for the next activity of the day.

* * *

At first Jazz didn't know what happened to him but after a few flips and twists Jazz still found himself hanging up in mid air but this time he was hanging from a different position. He was now facing the ground with his upper body quite close to the floor while his backside was sticking up in the air. His leg were still forced apart but, trying to keep the Autobot in a comfortable position, they were bent at the knee. However Jazz didn't feel comfortable and the Autobot was trying not to get angry but when he felt a hard slap against his aft he suddenly felt a little pissed off. Worst of all his valve was still soaking with lubricants after the whole karaoke session so it was rather embaressing to have his aft sticking out with that part of him exposed. Soundwave laughed and petted Jazz.

'Well now Jazz you must of enjoyed singing for me but now it's time for some reading!'

Jazz looked up a little confused.

'You'll be reading this little book and I want to hear every word and I know this book off by spark!'

Jazz still looked confused.

'Is that it master?' he asked.

Soundwave nodded.

'Yes but I want to hear every word! Understand? You'll only be reading a few pages anyway.'

That sounded like an easy task. Soundwave placed the book in front of him on a small desk allowing Jazz to get a better view. To the Autobots surprise he found himself looking at the book Cinderella. He wanted to ask Soundwave why he would read such a book but Soundwave didn't look like he was willing to give an answer. So he just sucked it up and began to read.

'Once upon a time there was a young girl who liv- AH!'

Jazz suddenly halted his reading when he felt something warm and slick nudge against his valve. Looking from underneath himself he realized that Soundwave was licking his dripping wet valve. The Decepticon was gripping his hips and tracing his glossa all over Jazz's valve. The Autobot whimpered as the soft and hot glossa continued to trace the rim of his quivering port. Soundwave paused from his licking and glared at Jazz.

'Keep reading Jazz,' he purred.

Jazz snarled slightly. So this was his game. Knowing he had no choice but to obey Jazz turned back to the book and began to read again.

'...a girl who lived with her evil step-mother and her two step-sisters. They called her Cin-AH! ...Cinderella. She dre- ahhh....dreamed of marrying a pr- oooh...prince. However her cru-AH...wait no...her cruel...step-sisters...oh Primus...made her work day and night...oh...oh p-please wait...'

Soundwave was licking him clean and Jazz was finding it harder to read the book. The worst part was that Jazz was lubing up even more and he was moaning and whimpering every time he felt that glossa suddenly slip inside him. Jazz was trying his best to obey the command so he continued to read.

'One d-day the prince...ah...sent out invitations...t-to...to all the women in the...ah...oh...l-land. However Cinderella w-wasn't...wasn't allowed to go for she had n-no dr- AH! Oh Primus...oh...oh...she had no dress. S-so after her step-mother and s-step-sisters left her all...ah...alone. So as she c-cried all alone b-by the fireplace she...ah...she heard a v-voice. Then in a...AH...AH...f-flash of light a strange woman appeared. She t-told Cinderella...ah...AH...that she w-was her fairy g-godmother and she w-was going to send her t-to the ball.'

Jazz was getting flustered and hot. Soundwave was now licking him and massaging his hips. His vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder to read. Soon he found himself at the end of the page and Soundwave leaned over to turn the page to allow Jazz to continue. Trying to regain focus of what he was doing Jazz continued to read until he finally reached the part where Cinderella arrived at the ball.

'W-when Cindreallea arrived the p-prince was in awe at her p-presence. S-she was beautiful and....AH...charming...oooh...soon she found the prince was asking her for a d-dance.'

Soundwave suddenly leaned over and purred into Jazz's audios.

'I bet you would look beautiful and charming in a pretty little dress my little slave.'

Soundwave suddenly pulled Jazz up until the book was out of sight from the Autobot's sight. Jazz gasped as he felt the Decepticons hands all over him and his fingers now slipping in and out of his valve. The sensation of Soundwave's hands all over him was making poor Jazz yelp and moan like crazy. Soundwave had enough of the book reading and quickly checked the time. He smirked as Jazz was blissfully unaware of what time it was and continued to pleasure him with touches and kisses. Jazz moaned and whined as this wonderful feeling refused to leave him. Soundwave must of been an expert at this for he was forgetting so many worries and problems. However Jazz was suddenly brought back to his senses when an warning flashed through his visor.

'Oh no!' he suddenly cried.

Soundwave smirked once Jazz figured it out. It was time to report into base and if Soundwave was correct Prowl was really fussy about reports and their timings. The Autobot looked up to Soundwave with pleading optics.

'S-soundwave...I m-mean Master...I need to c-call in!' begged Jazz.

He looked so cute when he begged and Soundwave couldn't help but tease him.

'Call in then,' he purred as he continued to stroke and pet Jazz's body.

Jazz gasped as Soundwave continued to caress him. His fingers continued to slip in and out of his valve which was still soaking wet with lubricants. He couldn't call in when he was like this! However time was ticking on and Soundwave showed no sign of stopping what he was doing. Trying to keep his moans under control Jazz opened his Comm Link to find Prowl waiting on the other line and he sounded pissed.

_'Jazz! You're a minute late for the report! You know I prefer things to be on time so I can keep everything in order! So what do you have to report?'_

Trying to keep himself calm Jazz replied.

'Well nothing of the interest but I- AH!'

Soundwave suddenly emptied a cube of Energon all over Jazz's aft. The cool liquid made Jazz yelp suddenly and Prowl heard.

_'What was that?'_

'I-I just tripped...sorry but I...ah...I didn't mean to scare you,' gasped Jazz.

It was amusing to see Jazz trying to keep himself calm and composed whilst Soundwave touched him. Placing the empty cube down he then bent down till he was level with Jazz's Energon covered aft and began to lick it all off. The poor Autobot was trying his best to hold in his moans as he tried to explain to Prowl that he was out on patrol but Prowl seemed a little concerned.

_'Are you OK?'_ asked the Autobot officer.

'I-I'm fine...really I..ah...I'm f-fine...just tripped and I-OH...I er...have t-to go NOW!'

Soundwave had lapped up all the Energon but after getting so hot and excited from the whole thing he wanted to just pound Jazz's aft. Pulling out his spike he nudged it against the Autobot's valve which made Jazz suddenly cry out. He looked up to Soundwave with pleading optics but that only succeeded in making Soundwave more turned on and he slowly inserted his spike. Jazz grimaced and tried not to cry out. Prowl was getting quite curious.

_'Are you sure you're OK? What is going on?'_

'I-I...I have nothing more t-to...ah...report Prowl...I-I will...call in..AH...later...just g-got a little glitch...OH...s-so don't worry!'

Jazz was now finding it very hard to keep himself from moaning like a whore as Soundwave began to gently thrust into him. The Decepticon slipped his fingers in every time he pulled out which caused Jazz to cry out quite suddenly. Prowl was a little concerned with Jazz's strange behavior and he continued to demand what was going on.

_'A glitch? How serious is it?'_

Jazz was now getting frustrated as Prowl continued to communicate with him and as Soundwave continued to screw him. However until Prowl decided to leave him alone he would have to hold in his cries.

'I-I'm fine Prowl...s-seriously I...AH...I just need to...AH...fix myself...p-please...I-I...will...AH...call in later!'

_'I can send Ratchet out,'_ suggested Prowl.

'N-NO! I'm f-fine Prowl...AH...really....I can...I can fix this my...AH...myself! I-I'll c-call in later!'

Soundwave smirked as Jazz desperately tried to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. He increased his pace and Jazz was already beginning to moan. Prowl seemed persistent with this little glitch but Jazz was desperately trying to get Prowl to go away. Thankfully Prowl seemed to had given up.

_'Alright Jazz...don't forget to call in the morning and don't be late again. Also if you do have a problem with that glitch just call in and I'll send out Ratchet.'_

'A-alright....I-I'll...AH...see you later...AH...b-bye now!'

Once the line was closed Jazz finally was able to cry out at long last. Soundwave laughed as Jazz was now gasping and moaning like mad.

'Very good Jazz...I wonder if Prowl suspects anything? You think we should call Ratchet to come down and have a look?'

Jazz growled but cried out as Soundwave suddenly thrusted into him really hard. He bucked and twitched as Soundwave's hands massaged his waist and hips whilst thrusting into him like mad. Jazz moaned and wailed as he arched back into Soundwave. The Decepticon was close to overload and Jazz was now crying out lie crazy.

'I-I swear...when this is all...AH...over...I'm gonna make you...AH...AH...regret this...AH....I'll make you...AH...m-my fragging slut...OH PRIMUS!'

Soundwave suddenly slammed into him and overloaded, his fluids pouring into Jazz and dripping out of him all over the floor. Jazz wailed as his body trembled and the overload hit him like a tsunami. Soundwave grunted and collapsed against him. Their vents were the only things making a noise in the room. Jazz trembled as some more fluids dripped out of him after Soundwave removed his spike but he still leaned against him. They remained like that for a moment until Soundwave stood back up and sorted himself out. Jazz was trying to pull himself back together and almost snarled when Soundwave spanked him again.

'Now whilst I'll clean up in here you can continue to read the book.'

Soundwave then forced Jazz back into the position he was in earlier so he was in front of the book. Sighing as Soundwave started to clean up the mess and karaoke set Jazz continued to read the book hoping this wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

Jazz slumped on the berth and sighed with relief. Soundwave had finally finished with him for the day and now he was allowed to retire to bed. After Soundwave took him down from the ropes and straps he was then forced to pose in front of the camera in different frocks. One of them was a large ballgown like dress and Soundwave laughed as he called him Cinderella. Jazz just continued to pose, his face flustered and red as he tried to get on with it. Thankfully the day went by rather quickly and Jazz found himslef lying back on his berth. The second day was almost over and he hoped that Soundwave didn't have anything else planned for that evening. He also hoped Prowl wasn't going to suspect anything after that little conversation and he prayed to Primus that he wasn't going to end up strapped up again. As he lay there hoping and praying Soundwave entered the room with some Energon.

'I brought your Energon Jazz. Your second day is almost over so feel proud of yourself.'

Jazz sat up and sighed. This whole thing better be worth it. He waited till Soundwave was sitting next to him before he tried to reach for the cube but the Decepticon held it away from the Autobots reach.

'Hey c'mon Sound-...I mean Master...I'm hungry here...' sighed Jazz.

Soundwave smirked and to Jazz's horror the Decepticon suddenly downed the cube....but he didn't swallow. Instead he suddenly grabbed Jazz's chin and pressed his lips against his. It surprised the Autobot and he parted his lips. It surprised Jazz even more when he felt the cool liquid enter his mouth along with Soundwave's glossa. Feeling very hungry he swallowed every last drop that entered his mouth whilst his glossa rubbed and caressed with Soundwave's. Once he had consumed the entire contents of Soundwave's mouth the Decepticon pulled away and smirked at his little pet.

'Day two is now over Jazz...tomorrow is the last day so look forward to it.'

Soundwave then climbed into the berth and got ready to fall into recharge. Jazz watched him and sighed. Would he be able to handle tomorrow after what he went through with today? How much longer was he going to put up with this? Would he be able to make it through the third day? He mentally slapped himself and reminded that if he got through with tomorrow then Soundwave would do what ever he wanted. Climbing back onto the berth he sighed as he fell into recharge. One more day. Just one more day of obedience. As he fell asleep he prayed this would be over quickly.

* * *

**Hey everyone...enjoying it so far? If you got any ideas for the third and final day then please let me know ^^ . Look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Day Three

**SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

* * *

**Dare to Obey: Day Three**

Jazz mumbled as he shifted around on the berth. It was a little hard for him to sleep after spending two days serving as Soundwave's sex slave and his aft was starting to get sore. At least it was the final day so all he had to was get over it quick and hopefully the day would go by quickly. It was early in the morning and Jazz was just stirring slightly. It was the final day. Thank Primus. Th first day was kinda rough but yesterday he just hulmilated him and almost reveled his secret to the Autobots. The worst part was he wanted to do this so he could win this dam dare. Why did he have to be like this? Trying to impress everyone by accomplishing almost impossble dares? In fact who was he trying to impress here? None of the Autobots knew he was doing this. Was he trying to impress Soundwave then? After what he put him through all he could think about was the hulmilation he was going to put him through after he won this dare.

'I'm going to strap him to a slagging chair and whip the scrap off of him!' he mumbled.

He shuffled around on the berth some more and suddenly noticed something. Opening his otics he looked around the berth and realized Soundwave wasn't there. That was odd. Was he off preparing what he had planned for the Autobot or was he just having an Energon breakfast without him? At fisrt he was a little concerned but then again, if he was lucky, Soundwave was going to let him have the morning to himself. Relaxing slightly he sighed as the sheets seemed so warm and cosy. When he tried to twist over he suddenly found himself unable to move. Opening his optics again he looked round...and noticed his hands were cuffed to either side of of the berth.

'W-what!?' he wailed, sitting up and looking at his chained wrists.

What was this? What was Soundwave planning for him now? He looked around trying to guess where the Decepticon was when at long last the Decepticon entered the room. He was carring a container of Energon and he had tht dam smirk on his face. Jazz growled but said nothing as Soundwave sat next to him.

'You like them Jazz? Sorry but what I have planned for you this morning might make you back out of the dare.'

Jazz sneered.

'I doubt it!' he spat.

Soundwave chuckled and suddenly poured a cube of Energon. Jazz was a little hungry so he sat up and little and silently pleaded with his optics. Soundwave noticed and laughed a little. He waved the cube infront of him just to tease the chained Autobot before dowing thew whole thing. Jazz made a small whine as Soundwave continued to tease him with cubes of Energon. What was the Decepticon planning for him? Soundwave smirked wickedly as he downed his third cube. Then he grabbed the fourth cube but he didn't bring it to his lips. Instead he leaned over Jazz and the Autobot suddenly gasped when the Decepticon poured the Energon all over his lower half.

'W-WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING!?' wailed Jazz.

Soundwave suddenly glared at Jazz.

'Now, now Jazz...remeber what we agreed on? You have to address me as master or you lose the dare.'

The Autobot growled suddenly but held his glossa.

'Sorry...m-master...' he muttered.

'Better,' snickered Soundwave.

With that out of the way Soundwave poured the remaining drops of the Energon cube all over Jazz's lower body. The Autobot whimpered slightly when he felt some trickle down and neared his port. He tugged at the cuffs and tried to suppress this sensation as the cool liquid trickled round the rim of his vavle. Soundwave smirked and then he bent down and started to lap up the spilt Energon. Feeling the Decepticon's glossa now run all over his waist and groin area made Jazz cry out. The warm slick glossa was activating Jazz's sensitive body and making the poor thing cry out. The cuffs rattled against the bed frame as Jazz bucked and twicthed as Soundwave continued to lap up the Energon and pleasure him with his glossa. After he was all cleaned up Soundwave pulled away and licked his lips.

'That was a tasty breakfast...now it's your turn.'

Jazz gasped as the sensation left him and watched as Soundwave began to pull up some equiment. A long tube, a strange little pumping device and a funel. It didn't take him that long to figure it out and he looked to Soundwave almsot horrified but the Decepticon just laughed.

'Oh come now...you're gagging for this! I can see it in your optics!'

That was a lie...but in a way it was the truth. Jazz was already feeling hot and his vavle was quivering for more. However he wasn't really keen on have Energon pumped into him via his aft. He struggled a little, the cuffs continued to rattle and he continued to whimper. Soundwave watched his little slave struggle and his arousel only increased. Once he had set up his little device he took the end of the tube and waved it around Jazz's face which was already red and flustered. He knew where that tube was going and he whined as Soundwave smirked down at him. He then placed the tube at the front of Jazz's vavle and nudged it against it slightly.

'AH! ....oh Primus...w-wait...'

Soundwave ignored Jazz and forced the tube deep into Jazz's body. The Autobot wailed and his hips bucked upwards violently. The cuffs were biting at his wrists and he moaned as Soundwave's fingers prodded him slightly. Once he was sure the tube was in deep enough he switched on the pumping device and placed the funnel within it. He then held up a cube of Energon and waved it in front of the cuffed Autobot.

'Hungry?' he asked.

Jazz gulped and suppressed a whine. He twitched slightly and looked to Soundwave with pleading optics. He tried to say something but all that came out was a needy moan. How could he be reduced to this? Was this all about the dare? About trying to get Soundwave to be his? To be some sort of pleasure bot for his enjoyment? Whatever it was Jazz was now here with his legs spread apart, a tube shoved up his aft, covered in frilly frocks and cuffed to a berth. He had just lower himself to a complete whore. He took his dares with pride but here he was throwing it away! And for what? A few mere moments of pleasure? Making a small whine he looked to Soundwave again with a needy look. The Decepticon grinned.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

He then poured the cube into the funel, the pumping device pumped the Energon through the tube and up into Jazz's vavle. Jazz suddenly wailed and thrashed his waist as he felt the cool liquid being pumped into him. Some of it dribbled out but most of it remained deep within him. Moaning like crazy and bucking wildly against the cuffs he cried out in ecstasy as the Energon continued to fill him. Soundwave smirked and he picked up another cube once the other one was emptied.

'You want some more?' he purred.

Jazz twitched and bucked a little.

'Y-yes!...please...YES!...m-master...please!'

Pleased to hear it Soundwave poured the second cube down the funel and watched as it was pumped into Jazz's body. The Autobot wailed as he felt more of the cold liquid pumped into him and bucked his hips so much Soundwave had to hold him still to make sure the tube wouldn't fall out. It felt so heavy, so full...he felt ready to burst. Jazz couldn't think straight as he felt more and more of the Energon filling him up. Once Soundwave had finished with the cube he then gently pulled out the tube from Jazz's body. Some Energon was still spilling out but not all of it. Now came the fun part.

'Are you full Jazz?' asked Soundwave.

Jazz couldn't reply but he nodded. Soundwave then began to slip his fingers into Jazz's Energon soaked vavle and his reward was the beautiful sound of Jazz crying out. His insides were still wet and as he continued to slide his fingers in and out. Stroking the inner walls and sensitive wires within made Jazz cry and buck his hips. The Autobot continued to buck his hips and cried out every time he felt one of those fingers rub against his insides. Energon continued to spill out of him but not all of it. He felt really bloated and he knew that if he overloaded every last drop of it would burst out along with it.

'I-I'm...I'm...I'm g-gonna come!' he whimpered.

Soundwave layed down next to him, his arm reaching over his body so he could continue to slide his fingers in and out of his valve. He purred into Soundwave's audios and nuzzled into his neck. Jazz moaned and once again starined against the cuffs. He was trying to hold it in but what Soundwave was doing to him was making it harder to control. The Decepticon chuckled as Jazz made desperate moans and tried to bring his legs closer together in some vain hope to stop the sudden burst.

'It's OK Jazz...you can come anytime you want,' he purred.

Jazz whimpered and looked to Soundwave. His face was all red and flustered and his vents were puffing out the hot air that was building up within him.. His wrists were bleeding slightly but nothing to worry about. His legs were twitching as he fought between his mind and body to try and keep them open or closed. A small pool of Energon along with his own fluids was gathering just between his legs. He continued to make small noises and pitiful wails that was pleasing to the audios.

'I-I...I can't!' he whimpered.

'Yes you can,' chuckled Soundwave, using his other horn to stroke Jazz's horn.

Jazz's moans got louder and his bucking got rapid. It was almost time but he wasn't sure if he could handle this. It was like having a ticking time bomb within him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He gritted his dentas and trembled violently. Soundwave continued to shove his fingers into him and he could tell that Jazz was nearing his climax. Stroking his sensitive horns and nuzzling his neck the Decepticon purred again.

'Come on Jazz...for me?'

Jazz gasped and bucked again.

'Ah..I...I'm...AH...it's gonna...oh Primus...ah!'

It was like a floodgate was about to open. A dam that was about to blow. That ticking bomb was on the verge of blowing. Jazz was now crying out and trying to keep it all in but it was no use. He was almost there. He was on the verge of blowing and he could no longer keep it in. Clentching his fists, pulling against the cuffs until they almost snapped and crying out as loud as he could he overloaded.

'SOUNDWAVE!' he screamed.

It all came out. Soundwave sat up a little to watch it. Jazz overloaded so hard his body shook violently as his fluids and Energon exploded out of his vavle. It was like having an electric bomb go off within and it had cleared the room. It was a sensation he couldn't describe. Screaming out so loud he was sure some glass had cracked nearby. His body bucked violently as Energon and bonding fluid continued to pour from his port non stop. With Soundwave's fingers still in there the fluids bursted out in different directions until almost all of the lower end of the berth was covered in it.

'O-OH..OH PRImuuus...' gasped Jazz as he returned to his senses.

His vents were still puffing out hot air as his body relaxed. He shivered slightly as Soundwave retracted his fingers but sighed as he nestled against the sheets. The cuffs became slack and his legs finally collapsed against each other. Soundwave sat up and looked down at his exhausted pet with a smirk.

'The day hasn't even began Jazz,' he chuckled as he leaned over to uncuff him.

Once Jazz's hands were free he was able to turn over onto his side and gasped. He looked over to see the mess he had made and moaned as he slumped against the sheets. He knew Soundwave was going to make him clean it up once he had recovered. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Soundwave had planned for him for the remander of the day. All he could do was pray it would be over quick...the reward was right around the corner.

* * *

The afternoon had finally come but Jazz could now only think about the evening. After cleaning the sheets and cleaning himself up Jazz was now back in the old rec. Thankfully he wasn't strapped to the floor but he was ordered to lie down with his aft sticking up in the air. Soundwave had presented him with some Energon but he put in a small bowl and placed it in front of the Autobot. He was ordered to act like a Earth feline and lap it up with his glossa. At first it didn't seem so bad but Soundwave started to whip his aft with a long cane.

'Enjoying your treat my little kitty?' purred the Decepticon.

Jazz was about to say something but yelped suddenly when Soundwave whipped him.

'It's fine...master,' goaned Jazz.

His aft was now very, very sore. Soundwave had been whipping him non stop. He told him he would stop once the Energon had all gone but Jazz was finding it very hard since Soundwave continued to whip him between licks. Jazz wanted to finish it quick but no slurpping was allowed. He had to act like a cat with his aft sticking up in the air whilst Soundwave whipped it.

'I-I'm almost done master,' gasped Jazz once he noticed he had only a few drops left.

He cried out when Soundwave whipped him again.

'Primus dammit!' he snarled in a low tone.

Even though there were only a few droplets left it took him ten minutes to lap it all up. Once the bowl was empty Soundwave allowed him to sit back up whilst he put the bowl away but Jazz found that a little hard with his numb aft. Trying to get comfortable he wonder what Soundwave had planned for him next. Was he going to make him do something very hulmilating or was he going to do something that invloved pain? This was the afternoon of the third day so all he had to do was get through this, get through the evening and tomorrow Soundwave would be his! A few dirty thoughts entered his mind at the very thought of making Soundwave do whatever he wanted. He smirked at the thought of making the Decepticon beg and apoligize over and over for what he did.

'What are you smiling about?'

Jazz was pulled away from his dream world when Soundwave called out to him when he noticed his smirking face.

'N-nothing,' he muttered.

The Decepticon wasn't convinced and he smirked as he walked over to where Jazz was sitting. He knelt down next to him and smirked, his dark red optics looking deep into Jazz's blue ones. He knew what he was thinking.

'You want to see me tied up?'

Jazz went a little red but said nothing. Soundwave's face suddenly neared his until he could feel the hot air puffing from his vents. It was slightly arousing espically with these thoughts on his mind.

'You want to see me all helpless? Chained? Whipped? Begging you for more?'

The very thought made Jazz tremble slightly as he tried to imagine the very scene in his head. The fact that Soundwave's body was right next to his and he was able to detect some of Soundwave's energy field pulses was enough to make his body quiver. Soundwave's face was right up near his and he couldn't help but gaze into his red optics, almost hidden behind his red visor. He looked deep into those dark, ruby red optics. It was like he had fallen under a spell...he felt that he was falling...falling into those optics. Soundwave cupped his chin and purred.

'You want me to be all helpless...lying on the floor...with no way to escape...while you have your dirty little way with me?'

Jazz gasped when he felt Soundwave place a hand on his thigh and whimpered as he started to stroke. Every stroke neared his groin area. Those dam fingers sent small pulses of electricity into his thighs sensitive areas. He trembled on the spot as Soundwave continued to stroke his thigh and fill his mind with dirty thoughts. Soundwave smirked and petted Jazz on the head.

'You getting turned on Jazz?'

The Autobot whimpered and nodded.

'Show me.'

Soundwave then stood up and stepped back. He sat down on a nearby chair and looked down to Jazz who looked back to him. He knew what he meant and that meant it was an order and he had to obey. Sitting back he streched his legs wide open until Soundwave was able to see his vavle. He knew the Decepticon wanted a good show so he planned to give him one. Sliding his hands down his waist he traced them down past his hips and down to where his vavle was. His fingers either side of his quivering vavle. He looked to Soundwave with flustered cheeks and a teasing look in his optics. The Decepticon was sitting cross legged on the chair with that same smirk on his face.

'Come on then,' he purred.

The command given Jazz slowly inserted his fingers into his port, uttering a low, shuddering moan. He inserted his two index fingers in and massaged his inner walls. He gasped as he touched sensitive nerves and stroked the wires deep within him. His hips twitched slighty and he whimpered when he made a rather violently buck forward. He was already starting to produce some fluids whuch pooled around the rim of his vavle. He uttered a low moan.

'Very good Jazz,' chuckled Soundwave.

'T-thank you...' groaned Jazz.

He kept his optics on Soundwave as he instered his middle fingers. He cried out loudly as he now had four fingers deep in his ports. The fluids were now pouring out and dribbling down his hands. Jazz arched his head back slightly and maoned again but he continued to keep his optics on Soundwave. Those red, ruby optics of his. They were like jewels and were something to admire. The very thought of them looking at him, pleading to him, begging him silently...it was enough to fuel his lust. As he shoved his fingers even deeper he tried to imagine having Soundwave tied up to a chair. Slapping his face until he moaned like a pleasure bot. Tease him until he begged for it. Slipping in a little finger quite suddenly he arched back and cried out again. The Decepticon smirked.

'What are you thinking about Jazz?'

Jazz gasped as he tried to focus. His mind darting back between the delicious thoughts of a helpless Soundwave and listening to him. Once he had regained it he looked to him and whimpered.

'Y-you,' was his reply.

Soundwave smirked and rested his chin on a folded hand. The sight before him would make all the Decepticons evnvious of him for being the only one to witness it. His little Autobot slave with his legs wide open and fingering himself with both hands. Fluids dripped out of him and his cries of pleasure sounded so beautiful. He wanted more.

'What am I doing?' he asked.

The Autobot gasped and moaned slightly. He was trying so hard not to loose himself in the ecstasy he had created but it was getting harder and harder. However he had to reply. He had to obey.

'Y-you're tied up...on a-a chair...b-begging...'

'I'm begging? What am I begging for?'

Jazz whimpered when he inserted the small finger again which caused some fluids to dribble out and onto the floor. He was now finding it hard to keep his balence since he was kneeling with his aft off the floor. It was still numb after the little whipping Soundwave had given him earlier. His was drooling a little and his optics appeared hazy but he replied all the same.

'B-begging...f-for me...you w-want me!'

Soundwave chuckled in an almost dark way. He sat forward a bit and looked deep into Jazz's optics.

'Make me Jazz...make me want you!'

Jazz gasped and arched back as he started to slip his small fingers in again. His moans became louder and he bucked his hips forward like crazy. He started to thrust his fingers into his body so hard and so fast he almost lost control with what he was doing. He was nearing the big climax but he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull it off after the one he had this morning. However his mind continuied to drift back to where he had Soundwave chained to the wall. He was begging for him. Begging for more. Unable to move. Completely helpless and his. The very thought was enough to send Jazz into an overload.

'AH...SOUNDWAVE!'

His fluids burst from his vavle and he cried out so loud. His body jerked forward and he fell to his knees. The fluids poured from his vavle and onto the floor. He moaned as he slumped forward and tried to relax after the expirience. Soundwave watched as Jazz arched his back and cried out as his fluids burst from his vavle. It was like he had been shocked with a strong pulse of electricity that had caused him to overload. The fluids trickled to the floor and Jazz almost fell forward after the enteraiment he had provided. Once he was sure Jazz was relaxed and able to think for himself again he clapped his hands and stood up.

'That was a wonderful preformance Jazz...I'm very touched.'

Jazz looked up from the corner of his optics to see the Decepticon standing over him. His vents were puffing out hot air as he tried to keep himself cool and his legs were twitching slightly. Pulling himself together he was able to sit back onto his aft even though it was still a little sore after the treatment he had recieved ealier. He looked up to Soundwave and awaited another command. the Decepticon looked down to Jazz and then down at the small puddle of interfacing fluids on the floor.

'Clean that up,' ordered Soundwave.

Jazz nodded and was about to get up to get the tools he would need when the Decepticon halted him.

'With your glossa.'

That made Jazz gasp slightly and his optics widened with a bit of shock and a bit of disgust. Looking down at the small pool of his interfacing liquids he knew it wouldn't take that long to lick that all up. Shifting back a little and getting down on all fours he lowered his head and stuck out his glossa. Soundwave uttered a deep throat purring noise as he watched Jazz lap up his split fluids. Jazz was doing his best to lap it up quickly to get this embarressing task over and done with. His fluids tasted bittersweet with an after taste of dirt and grit. It made him gag slightly but he was able to lap up all of it. Once it was all gone he looked up to Soundwave and awaited futher commands. The Decepticon smirked down at his pet and placed his foot just above his head.

'Now lick my feet...until the time comes you are not worthy to even think of me in such a way. I mean you haven't even earned the right yet.'

Jazz made a tired sigh and didn't even try to fight back. Trying to forget about the desirable thoughts of having Soundwave begging for him he focused on licking Soundwave's feet clean...knowing very soon Soundwave would be doing this for him.

* * *

As Jazz headed towards his room where he was looking forward to a good night sleep after the hulmilliation he went through that day he suddenly yeped when he found himself being whisked off his feet. Looking up he found Soundwave looking down at him with that same wicked grin and that meant only one thing and one thing only. It was the eveing of the final day so it didn't really surprise him that the Decepticon was now carrying him to the berth with an excited pulse in his Spark. Even though having Soundwave who was down right gorgeuos carry him to the berth with the intent of screwing with him sounded very pleasing Jazz was exhausted. His valeve ached, his jaw ached...every where ached. He was tired and ready to shut down for the day. However if he protested it would mean that he would be disobeying Soundwave and the dare was to obey him for three days straight.

Soon the Autobot found himself thrown onto the large berth and watched, almost excited, as Soundwave crawled onto the berth to straddle him. Jazz was amazed that the Decepticon had so much energy to do all this. Was he drinking some sort of powerful batch of Energon? Well whatever the reason Soundwave was already nuzzling Jazz's neck.

'Sound-...I mean...Master aren't you tired?' asked Jazz, hoping to put the Decepticon off.

Soundwave pulled back and looked down at his little slave with hungry optics.

'Do you know how special this evening is Jazz? Do you understand how important it is for both you and me?'

Jazz blinked in confusion as Soundwave carressed his cheek and continued to stare down at him with a hungry and almost scary look. A special evening? Was this because this was the evening of the third day, his final day, and it was the only chance Soundwave had to break him? He shifted a little uneasy as Soundwave drew in closer.

'I know this the last time you get to treat me like your personel slave but...enough with the creeping-me-out attitude OK?'

Soundwave smirked and whipped out his glossa so fast Jazz didn't see it and the Autobot gasped as he felt it suddenly flick across his face. Soundwave's hands started to stroke his chest, his fingers slipping into the seams and activating sensitive nodes. Jazz gasped and uttered a few moans but he was still a little freaked out with Soundwave's scary attitude. It was like he was determined to break Jazz...or was he just going to have one more moment of pleasure before he lost the dare? Before Jazz could figure it out he suddenly yelped when he felt a hand slip onto his exposed port and a finger tracing the rim.

'My dear Jazz...you have done so well these past three days and I just thought that...since this is the last time I get to order you around...I thought I'd make this evening a little special.'

A little special? That got Jazz a little worried for some reason. What did Soundwave have planned for him? The Decepticon drew back a little and looked down at his little slave. This was their last eveing of master and servant before the roles swapped round so Soundwave must have planned something. Soundwave drew back and marveled down at Jazz who layed before him.

'Now then Jazz...I want the whole workout...get to work.'

Soundwave then sat back a little and removed his cod piece to revel his extended spike. Jazz would of sighed with frustration right about now and pout about it but if he did he wasn't sure it Soundwave would spank him or not. This just sounded so very routine and even though he was going to have a mouthful of Soundwave it wasn't what he was expecting. However before he could even start Soundwave suddenly forced him to look up.

'There are a couple of rules my dear Jazz...first off I don't want to hear anything from you...no cries...no pleas...no screams! You are to drink every last drop of what I give you and I want you to smile...one little frown and I'll be unhappy...'

Jazz frowned a little. The last three days here it was hard for him not to scream. Plus even though he was good at a blowjob he couldn't swallow that fast. He had tried but it ended up flowing out of his mouth closed or not. And COULD he smile throughout the whole ordeal? Soundwave had a habit of doing things that would piss him off and he wasn't good at faking a smile during a bond. However this was a command from his master and the dare was to obey him for three days and if he didn't obey then these last three days were for nothing...except seeing the rather interesting side of Soundwave. Plus he really wanted to show that dam Decepticon a thing or two. Checking his Chronos-meter it stated that he only had one more hour until the three days were up so he was just going to have to make do and try his best.

'You can do this Jazz,' he told himself.

Then, as best he could, he cracked a small smile that would melt any Decepticon's cold Spark into a puddle of gooey love however Soundwave remained emotionless. Getting into a comfortable postion between Soundwave's legs and gently holding the large spike in one hand Jazz got to work. To start with he whipped out his glossa and slowly licked round the head whilst puffing warm air from his vents onto the large member in his hand. His glossa had enough mositure on it and as he licked and slithered it around the head of the Decepticon's spike. He used his fingers to slowly massage the lower part of the spike, petting it gently as if it were a small organic pet. It earned Jazz a deep throated moan from Soundwave but he wasn't done yet. Kissing the spike he suddenly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips round the tip. His glossa continued to lick and he gently sucked away. His fingers continued to massage the remander of the spike whilst his other hand stroke Soundwave's inner thighs all the while he was still able to crack a small smile and keep noise to a minimen.

'Very good Jazz,' moaned Soundwave as he started to pet Jazz's horns.

Jazz winced since his sensitive horns usally made him moan and whine but he held them in as best he could and focued on the spike in his mouth. His glossa wrapped round it and massaged it while he gently sucked and even grazed it with his denta. When he felt the thing jerk in his mouth slightly he suddenly took the whole thing in, holding in a muffled moan as the spike took up nearly all the space in his mouth. Soundwave reacted with a loud moan and thrusted slitghly into Jazz's mouth. Trying to relax and reminding himself that he only had less than a hour before he won the dare Jazz began to suck away again. He moved his head up and down slowly whilst his glossa continued to lick away. He now used both hands to stroke Soundwave's inner thighs. He felt the electric static in his mouth and the sensation caused his hips to swivel a bit but he made no noise.

It didn't surprise the Autobot when Soundwave suddenly pinched and squeezed his horns. He was trying to make him cry out or moan but Jazz wasn't going to give up...not now. He pulled back a bit and licked the tip of the spike with his glossa before diving back in. That made the Decepticon shudder and Jazz tried to suppress a smirk. As he sucked and licked the spike Jazz continued to massage Soundwave's inner thighs, his fingers almost clawing the metal skin in an arousing way. Soundwave groaned a little louder and his thrusts began to speed up and, from the heat his spike was emitting, Jazz guessed he was about to come. Preparing himself he retracted until his lips were wrapped round the tip of the spike and almost choked when he felt the expolsion of bonding fluids erupt in his mouth.

'...Ahhhhh...vey good my little slut...'

Soundwave growled when he suddenly came and he watched as Jazz quickly swallowed it. Once it was all over Jazz sat up and licked his lips, making sure none of it was trickling down his chin. He was still smiling and he hadn't allowed one drop to escape. He was also very careful not to cry out when he was suddenly pushed over onto his back with Soundwave towering over him.

'New rules Jazz,' he purred.

The Autobot braced himself for what was to come.

'I am now going to fuck you until you can't walk...however I now want you to talk...about me...I want to hear you talk about how great I am and how lucky you are that I am taking you...stop talking about me and I'll get cross...no begging allowed.'

Jazz looked a little horrified but when Soundwave started to finger him he cried out and blurted out some nonsense about Soundwave, the first thing that popped into his head.

'AH...S-Soundwave is...ah...the greatest...ah..ahhh...Decepticon....I-I ever...ah...ah...m-met!'

Soundwave grinned and started to jerk and twist his fingers within his slave. Jazz was trying his best to form sentences in his head about how wonderful Soundwave was but it was so hard to concentrate with those fingers moving around inside him. He just began to blurt out random things in order to keep the Decepticon happy.

'He...ah...he is truly a wonder....ah....wonderful c-con...and the other's...ah...aahhhh...would be- AH! ...Would b-be....lost without him...I'm...I'm so lucky t-to...be taken...by such a m-machine...ah...'

This did seem to be pleasing Soundwave but that didn't mean he could stop. As Soundwave twisted and added fingers to the Autobot's now soaking wet vavle Jazz continued to cry out words that best described Soundwave. The worst part was that Soundwave would pause every now and then to listen which made Jazz's hips buck a little as a silent plea for him to continue. He couldn't beg and he was already craving the Decepticon's spike which seemed to be teasing him as Soundwave continued to finger him. He didn't want the fingers anymore...he wanted Soundwave.

'...he...he is s-s-so....ah...big...and strong....ah....ahhhh...and I...ah...want him so bad....every time...I-I see him...ah....aaahh...oh Primus....b-be blessed f-for m-making such...a wonderful...ah...ah...creature....'

Soundwave's optics were visable from under his visor and Jazz could see that teasing...almost mocking look he was giving him. He knew what the little Autobot wanted but that dam bastard was waiting it out hoping that it would break him. Although Jazz really wanted the Decepticon right now he was not going to submit. After spending three days of hulmilation all he had left to gain from this was a little bit of pride and a chance to show Soundwae who's boss. He knew if he waited it out, played the game Soundwave would be the one who wouldn't be able to hold back. Even he had his limits. So gritting his denta plates and suppressing the need he needed he continued to speak words of praise about the Decepticon.

'...I would give anything...t-t-to be him for...ah...he...ah...he is....ahh...ahh...he is a god among machines...'

The Decepticon made a low growl. Jazz's vavles were now soaking wet in lubricants and the sight of the hot, sexy and oh-so-ready-to-take Autobot was somthing even Soundwave was having a problem resisting. Even though he was thrusting his fingers in and out until wet fluids began to seep out Jazz was still ranting on how great he was and in the non-sexaul way. When he jerked his fingers within him he made a loud arousing cry but still continued to speak words of praise about him and Soundwave was now lusting for him. He couldn't take it any longer and he almost forgot about the whole dare when he he retracted his fingers and grabbed both of Jazz's legs, spreading them wide and postioning himself. Since he had not given any new commands Jazz still presumed he had to continue praising him although he did yelp in surprise when Soundwave forced his legs apart.

'...he is sooo amazing and...ah...the Autobots both fear and respet him and...AH....he..ah...what I wouldn't...g-give...ah...ah...to have him as my....ah...oh....comrade...'

Jazz knew he didn't have much longer till midnight but that didn't mean he could relax although he was excited to finally have Soundwave take him. Bracing himself and trying to keep a clear mind Jazz continued to talk about Soundwave but he made a small whimper when he flet the heated spike prod his entrance.

'...I-I...wish I...ah...I was more like...ah...him...and I...I...AH!'

Soundwave entered him in one quick thrust. It surprised Jazz so much it made him cry out and almost forget what he was supposed to do. Feeling the huge mass within him made the small Autobot shudder and he almost bucked his hips but he wasn't about to loose now. Gripping the sheets on the berth and trying to relax as best he could he allowed Soundwave to thrust into him.

'I...ohhh...I...uh...think his...uh...uh...ability...oh...his ability to...ah...store...so...uh...uh...so many mechs...in his...uh...AH...ah...AH...c-chest....oh Primus...b-b-bless him...ah...ah...our universe...our uinverse...ah...ah...w-would be lost without him...ah...ah...I-I cannot...ah..AH...imagine a universe...w-without him...oh...OH...ah...'

Soundwave wasn't even listening to him as he thrusted into him wildly and growled like a wild animal as he took Jazz. Even though it was slightly arousing to listen to him talk, moan and scream Soundwave could care less. The warmth he could feel within the Autobot was driving him over the urge. He gripped Jazz's waist in a death like grip and he snarled when he bucked wildly against Jazz's hips. It made Jazz cry out suddenly but he continued talking. It had to be one of the strangest sex scenes in exsistance but they still kept going.

'...I c-can't...ah...ah...AH...even imagine...ah....oohhh...ah...w-what...m-my life w-would be...ah...ah...ah...without him...ah...uh...P-Primus...b-be blessed!'

It was almost midnight...Soundwave was almost at his peck and Jazz was running out of things to say. All he could do was grip the sheets, wrap his legs round Soundwave's hips and scream out the last sentence he could think of as Soundwave came within him.

'I-I WOULD LET HIM TAKE ME WHEN HE WANTS IT!'

Jazz howled it out as he felt that liquid explosion erupt within him, Soundwave moaning out his name as he collapsed against him. The pair of them relaxed on the berth as they fell into reacharge, the pair of them forgetting about the dare. Jazz sighed as he fell into a slumber, his vavle sore but it didn't bother him. It was a minute past midnight but Jazz took no notice as he slept next to Soundwave unware that he had won the dare.

* * *

JAZZ WON! YAAAAY! So sorry it took so long but I have been sick lately. In fact I have a talented friend who has offered to write the final chapter for me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
